It was our destiny wasn't it
by Marvelgirl
Summary: This my first M/T story. Marron travels back in time to see her parents come together and Gero's end...but there seems to be s.th. else and someone else who seems to get here attention.
1. Default Chapter

AN: So here I'm back again(. I thought I'd like to write a M Trunk/ M Marron. The idea hit me last night and I hope I haven't forget the important things. You now how this work when you meet a muse (goddess of creativity) you have to write. I know time travelling isn't something new or original but I try to do it my way. So here we go. As always I hope to get many reviews. Oh before I forget it. I don't know/ er owe DBZ or GT or whatever I just like to express what's on my mind.  
  
  
  
It was our destiny wasn't it?  
  
(Marron's POW)  
  
I'm Marron Chestnut. Unlike everybody thinks I'm more like my mother than my father. My father is the strongest man on earth but my mother is much stronger. She's a Cyborg. I'm a cyborg too but nobody knows it. Only my mother knows it. She hides this from my father. My mother started training me as she found out that I'm more like her than the looks show. While training with my mother I started working at Bulma's. At this time I had been eleven years old but Bulma said a genius shows itself at a young age. I'm 17 now. I look and I'm much like my mother and a made some inventions myself. One of this inventions is a special time machine which I can use to go back in time but when I leave no one will remember me. Only if I want them to remember me will they remember me. I want to see what it had been like when my father met my mother for the first time.  
  
Then Marron vanished but only to appear on a different place in a different time, in front of Gero's lab at the moment he reactivated the Androids 17 and 18.  
  
I'm perfectly on time Marron thought as she waited the few seconds for the Z senshi to arrive. "Who are you? Krillin asked. He was the first to arrive.  
  
"That's not important. I'm here to help you defeat Gero. He's the reason why I have to hide myself from my friends."  
  
"Okay. But as soon as this is over I want a real answer. I'd like to know the ones I'm fighting with especially when they've got a very high ki and no ki at the same time." The Namek said but Marron paid no attention. Mirai Trunks face was much more interesting when he arrived.  
  
How could this be. 18 shouldn't be awake that soon but why is she with the Z senshi without them attacking her. I told them what she looked like. Trunks couldn't believe it but in front of him stood an almost exact clone of Android 18. Trunks couldn't take it any longer. Words started to fall out of his mouth not even he could understand. He was so confused.  
  
"What.are.you.doing.her.? You.18? Shouldn't be here." Old fear nearly overwhelmed him. But the girl who looked so much like one of the persons out of his worst nightmares just looked at his face for a moment and then turned to the giant door.  
  
"I got enough of this. Don't care who you are girlie. I want a fight and I'll blow up the fuckin' door now so stand a side or I'll blast you with the door." Vegeta said.  
  
Marron moved away and bowed with a slight grin on her face. Vegeta doesn't know what awaits him Marron thought. As if the bowing was a sign Vegeta blasted the door.  
  
The dust cleared and there they were, the androids. At the moment they saw Marron their eyes widened a bit but no one really saw it. The only one to say something was Gero. "Ahh you found yourself some company. Well who is this young Lady who looks so much like one of my most advanced but still failing Androids."  
  
"I'm Marron. I just wanted to see your end. It'll be very satisfying to see it with my own eyes and not hearing the tales my mother told me." Marron stated. She played the cold 'Cyborg' like her mother taught her but deep inside Marron's feelings were upside down at the side of the man whose shadow would hang over her life and the life of her mother for eternity.  
  
"So who is your mother? Do I know her? Is it possible that I see grief in your eyes? Ha you're much like my creations but you're also so far away from them. I see it in your eyes. You try to hide your emotions." Marron tried to move her eyes away put the cut in her heart had been to deep. She nearly blasted the old 'man'. But she knew that it was 17's job to do this. So she showed nothing but a calm face and waving eyes.  
  
"That's nothing of your business. Not anymore. Even if I would tell you who I am, you won't be able to use the knowledge. And I also won't give you the pleasure of knowing what you have ruined." Marron said this leaving out as much emotion as she could.  
  
17 had enough of this. This girl resembling his sister had also some of her attitude. "Stop this garbage Gero". He kicked Gero's head off of his neck and slammed him under his food. Everyone but Vegeta and Marron were surprised.  
  
Krillin started saying something about father murdering but was stopped by Vegeta and 17. Marron could feel the fear in her father and had to smile a bit. Knowing something nobody else knows could be quite funny. Marron turned to 18 and saw that she watched her the whole time not moving one inch. Marron grinned. It was a I- know- something- you- don't- know kind of grin. 18 came forward looking deep into Marron's eyes. Then she smiled and turned to open 16's pod. Marron grinned again and turned to Trunks. He nearly fell over his feed.  
  
"Don't you want to blast them or do you want another Android to roam around and cast havoc."  
  
Vegeta wanted to protest but Trunks collected himself and shot a giant blast. The lab disappeared under the might of Trunks blast but as the dust fall two figures and a giant pod could to be seen.  
  
"You idiot!" Vegeta said angrily "You failed and used your energy for nothing. And you girl why did you tell him to blast them. You knew that it wouldn't work didn't you? On whose side are you? The look you exchanged with 18 is more than suspicious." After a short break he said "Doesn't matter who you are or on which side you are I'll blast you if you don't answer my questions"  
  
"Hmpf! Okay I tell you something about myself and why I'm here." Marron started. "Like I said I'm here to witness Gero's end. My mother was one of his victims and because of this so am I. Because of him we could never live a normal life."  
  
"So you're here for revenge?" Tienshin Han asked.  
  
"No not really. It was just a little satisfaction to witness Gero's death with my own eyes. My real reason for being in this time is to see my parents first meeting."  
  
"So do we know your parents yet" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yes, you know my father very well. But my mother is still a closed book. She's very distant. You already know her but you'd never imagine her being a mother. I can't tell you more sorry. The rest you have to find out by yourselves. Now let's go and fight some androids" Marron said.  
  
For an uncertain reason Trunks still wasn't satisfied with the answers nor with the questions. This who are you questions give no real understanding of who a person really is. When the Z senshi were out of sight and only he and Marron were left Trunks finally managed to ask his questions. "Why do you look so much like one of the androids? Your eyes are different but your body moves the same way and your missing ki proves that you yourself are an android. So tell me the truth now"  
  
"So for everyone who doesn't know me I'm exactly like 18 right? Okay I tell you who I am. But you have to promise to stay calm and that you don't tell the others because even though you all will forget me when I'm gone it might change some destinies. Playing with the time is a dangerous playground you know."  
  
"Yes I know that but now tell me"  
  
"Even though you're from a timeline without Vegeta you're much like him." Trunks eyes widened at this. Nobody had compared him to Vegeta yet. His neck-hairs started to stand straight.  
  
"Okay I promise to stay calm and not telling them the truth."  
  
"Fine. Where can I start? Hmm. Oh I know my full name is Marron Chestnut. Surprised?"  
  
"Yes a bit. Continue! Who's your mother you told us so much about?" Trunks ordered more then asked. Could this be. From which timeline is she.  
  
Both Marron and Trunks started to fly. "You know my mother more than any other person in this timeline. You already met her in this timeline." Marron stated. Trunks nearly dropped out of the air. Could it really. Could 18 have had a daughter in another timeline. That would explain the ki being non-existent and really high at the same time. Trunks unconsciously took a fighting stand. "You're 18's daughter. That's why you hate Gero so much. But it doesn't explain on which side you are."  
  
"We both got much from our parents you know. You're starting to be like Vegeta again." Marron had to grin again. "Do you know what it means for me to take a side? There's no way I'm going to fight one of my parents well not willingly. I'll fight on both sides if I have to but in the end they will end up together. This timeline's androids aren't that bad. 18 is not that bad." Trunks looked away he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Let's go the others are following the androids. We have to help them." There it was again Trunks thought. She is getting emotionless once again. What can I believe in now. These eyes let me trust her but then again they are just like 18's. Less cold but still so cold. She irritates me. It's so confusing  
  
They flew on but after a few minutes Marron disappeared. Trunks turned SSJ but it didn't help him Marron had been gone.  
  
I have to be faster than the others Marron thought. I don't care if Trunks is suspicious about me but I have to be the first one to arrive. Oh there they are.  
  
Marron passed the Z senshi who were pretty surprised by the speed Marron used. None of them was fast enough to keep up with her.  
  
Okay I'm nearly there. The road where mother and uncle 17 are should be straight ahead. "Bingo"  
  
"Hey 18! Look your clone is back! So what's up? 17 joked around. "Shut up 17/uncle!" Marron and 18 both shouted. Something in this situation made me careless...made remember my family. I should be more careful. I nearly ruined my mission. 17 mustn't know who I am. It would change the destiny of this world.  
  
"So what do you want.Marron." 18 asked. Even though 18 didn't admit it she had already established a bond to the girl. "I want to talk with you .under four eyes. Without the spoiled brat." "Hey" 17 shouted only to be cut out once again. ".and 'Mr I'm to busy with birds to talk to you" Marron continued. "Okay. So where shall we go." Without letting 18 finish the sentence Marron grabbed 18's arm and used the instant teleportation technic. No one knew it but Marron learned technics simply by looking at them.  
  
They reappeared on a distant place somewhere out of time. Marron had used her time-machine to improve her teleportation-technic.  
  
"Where the heck are we? 18 ordered to know.  
  
"We are out of time. I don't want to change history by wasting time. We'll be back the moment we left." Marron said bluntly.  
  
"Hmph! I don't like to repeat myself but what do you want? And most of all why are we so similar not only in body but also when it comes to the energy readings? My readings also tell me that you're just like me. You're an Android aren't you? But your energy level is much higher than mine. Non the less our energies have the same frequency? Marron was surprised by 18 calm and friendly attitude. But while 18 asked her questions Marron starred to the ground not able to look into 18's eyes, which seemed to warm up a bit. Finally Marron found the words.well not the words but the right way to get through to 18.  
  
Crying " Mommy" Marron ran up to 18 and hugged her while sniffling into her jacket. Surprisingly 18 didn't reject the still unknown girl.  
  
"From when are you?" 18 asked "21 years from now on" Marron said still sniffling. "Am I correct when I suspect that we are related" Marron moved back. Even though they had known each other just for a few hours 18 knew by instinct how to make her daughter stop crying.  
  
"Yes we are related." Marron couldn't help smiling ".mother" 18 shrugged a bit. Being called 'mother' had been completely new to her.  
  
"So who is your father and why are you here?" "Sorry I mustn't tell you what will happen. You might loose you're memory of me but telling you about your future husband still might change history." "Hmph" was all 18 said. "Man stop hmph-ing. You always look like uncle Veggi." (No Vegeta isn't her uncle but Veggi is one of my faves and Uncle Veggi just sounds cool.) "Okay. Let's stop talking about family business. Why are you here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ooohhhhhh nooooo my computer has a major error.(. So you have to wait for the next chapter. (smile mischievously). Haha I got no PC probs but I like to be mean from time to time and therefore I tell you next time why Marron is in this timeline. First we thought it was just to bring her parents together.but may there be s.th. more about it.If you wanna know send me some reviews ( need five). But even if I don't get any reviews I'll bug you with my writing non the less. :-P Auf wiedersehn. Brigitte 


	2. Chapter2

If you were good boys and girls so here's chapter 2. But if you were evil like myself stop reading. This is a quite emotional story-line with lots of sniffling moments so shou shou go away. This story is nothing for mischief- makers. Just joking. Have fun.  
  
A short summery: Marron travelled back in time to see her parents getting together and the end of Dr. Gero. But are that the only reasons or is there something more. Last time we saw 18 and Marron in the middle of the time stream.  
  
It was our destiny wasn't it2 "Well. I've been studying time developments for quite some time. One day I found out that two timelines were strongly connected. I knew that Trunks had been here for some time and that it resulted in making our timeline. Then I discovered that the time itself tries to minimise the TPS (AN: Time Paradoxon Syndrome , don't know if there is s.th. like that but hey my story my rules.) by changing timelines." Marron explained.  
  
"You mean that the time tries to destroy/ change back our timelines?"  
  
"Yes. If Trunks hadn't been here our timeline wouldn't exist. The time tries to change some actions. That's why I'm here. I want to make sure that everything happens the right way. My invention allows me to change time without anybody knowing it. Not even time will know."  
  
"So why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I want you to spare the Z senshi's lives. You're allowed to torture them a bit. (18 smiled) Just a bit like braking an arm or two but not more understood? Hey are you still with me?."  
  
18 got out of her trance-like state and answered. "Hey you should know that I'm not that sardistical."  
  
"No you're a saint- The holy Saint 18- no way that you are sardistical. You just like to trick people into thinking that you are sardistical." Both 18 and Marron smiled.  
  
"We should get back. It's dangerous to stay in this plane of existence for too long."  
  
Before 18 could say anything the surroundings changed back to the road 18 and Marron had left a few seconds ago. Not realising the amount of time 18 and Marron had been gone 17 didn't care to ask what happened.  
  
"Interesting stuff you make but it won't help you to survive." 18 said recognising the appearance of Vegeta.  
  
"What are you doing here. You shouldn't be able to be that fast." Vegeta commanded to know  
  
"I just tried to safe your life ands convince 18 not to hurt you that much"  
  
"On whose side are you" Vegeta barked. "I'll wipe the floor with the tin can. So move aside or YOU'RE the one getting hurt." (AN: Uhhhhhh Saiyan pried) "As you want it but I warn you you're not strong enough well not yet" Marron walked over to 17 leaving Vegeta and 18 to stare in each others eyes waiting for only one weakness. Then Vegeta moved and stated flying towards 18. The fight started. Minutes of throwing punches, kicks and flying around passed until Vegeta was punched into a mountain.  
  
At that moment in time the Z-senshi arrived.  
  
"You okay Vegeta? What's going on her Marron? How could you be here that fast? You flaw with my but suddenly you vanished." Trunks started  
  
"I had things to do. I'll tell you later. But for now you should leave if you don't plan on getting hurt."  
  
"She's right. You should leave or stay out of the fight." 17 said. The stupid talking started to get on his nerves again. Nothing promised more boredom to him than stupid talking and this was the masterpiece of stupid talking. The Z-apes weren't only incredibly weak. They were also unable to see what's right in front of their eyes. He knew that Marron was stronger than she showed. She was even stronger than him and his sister combined but she didn't want to fight them. Then he noticed the similarity between the energy-readings of him his sister and Marron. It bugged him that he hadn't noticed this earlier. He saw 18 grinning. That was very rare. She hardly smiled or laughed but now she was grinning. 17 realised that something had happened in the short amount of time 18 and Marron had been gone. He had to talk to her. But now was the wrong time.  
  
"Stay out or I integrate myself into the fight. That's something you don't want to happen." He continued.  
  
"Okay we stay out of the fight for now" Trunks said after glancing at Marron. It would only be a matter of time until the fight was over, the Z- senshi beaten and Krillin more confused than ever in his life.  
  
The fight between 18 and Vegeta started again. Vegeta was in a bad position. When 18 broke Vegeta's right arm Trunks couldn't bear it anymore. Marron tried to stop him by crapping his food in mid-air but realised that everything must be as it had been destined to be. One senshi after the other joined the fight. One senshi after the other was taken out by the cyborgs. One by one fell (unconscious) leaving only Krillin and Marron. Marron put an assuring hand on Krillin's shoulder and nodded, convincing him that staying out of the fight or drama, as some might call it, was the right decision.  
  
"That was fun" 17 exclaimed "Hey chrome dome! You should give your crawling friends some senzu beans." 17 left him. 18 followed him not really paying Krillin or 17 any attention. Marron her daughter was more important at the moment. She stood next to Krillin hiding a mischievous grin. Even though Marron seemed to be emotionless to the most people in this time, 18 knew the hidden grin of a cyborg because of her own experience. For Gero's cyborgs smirks and grimaces were easy to manage but true smiles and grins always seemed to be hidden behind a wall of emotionless looks. Being a cyborg herself 18 was able to decipher that look and wondered what it would be like to raise a child like Marron- a child with so much potential and power. Would she be like the person who arrived in this time or would she be totally different than this Marron or herself(18).  
  
17 and 18 wanted to leave the scene but then Krillin did something which seemed to be a big mistake first. He left his spot next to Marron and ran after 17 and 18. "Hey you! What did you plan? Do you want to kill all humans or what?" 17 turned around "Okay I'll tell you. We are playing a game. We play who kills Son Goku." "You. you only want to play a game? Is there no way to stop this game?" "No. Now stop bugging us and start feeding your pathetic friends they aren't going to make it any longer." "I don't believe it. Killing someone is not a game." Krillin yelled. 17 started to get impatient with the small monk but 18 knew what to do to make him shut up. Shutting up was the only way for him to get out of this. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He shut up immediately.  
  
"See you, Sweetheart!" Then the cyborgs flew of leaving Krillin and a smiling Marron behind.  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
AN: That's it this time. I hope you're not offended that I didn't update for so long. But I'll graduate this year and there's much work to do. It's hard for me to finish a story cause I got so many ideas in my head and I can't keep up with the speed they are using while flying through my mind. If you like jumping I'd try out my new Supergirl/ Buffy story. How do you come from DBZ to Buffy which is literally on the other side of the world? That may be a question you might ask. Well my mind is weird and jumping is in my nature so if you want to jump with me when or rather if I land next time. I don't know when I land next time so it might take a while. For now I'll try to update all my running stories and add some new ones (so you won't get bored while I'm away). I really have to thank you for keeping up with me. Read you later Brigitte 


End file.
